Liliths Gift
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: 25 years ago Lilith of Mesopotamia helped Sookie Stackhouse-Northmen give birth to Cathrine, a Dhampiresa. Lilith has returned to Bon Temps two years after leaving in 2033 to bequeath her a gift. But what is it and are their strings attached? This is the third and final installment of a True Blood/Southern Vampire Mysteries Trilogy
1. The Gift

It was two years later the 25 birthday of Cathrine Northman and the entire family was there even Karin Slaughter when a man Sookie Stackhouse- Northman hadn't seen in years drove up to the house. Desmond Cataliades followed by Diantha walk in the front door. Finding there way to the kitchen Desmond Cataliades stated, "Sookie you have taken to being a vampire quite well... but it is your daughter I am here to see this day. "It would appear that your daughter has a benefactor," said Mr Cataliades who reached into his briefcase and produced a legal document. Sookie took the document and read it I Lilith of _Mesopotamia leave in trust for _Cathrine Northman the sum of Ten Quintillion US Dollars to be given to her upon reaching her 25 birthday. Witnessed by Helen Magnus Signed by Lilith of _Mesopotamia_

"ERIC" Said Sookie holding out the document "Is this Legal?"

"According to vampire and human law... yes love it is"

Karin looked at her maker Eric and stated, "You know Lilith... Lilith of Mesopotamia...!"

Smiling Sookie told Karin, "She is my Maker Karin"

From the backyard came the familiar voice of Elle asking, "Someone mention my name?" Elle walked in the back, followed by her latest Sire Anna asking, "Has she seen that document yet!"

Sookie gave Elle the document saying, "This is too much!"

Elle looked at Sookie and said, "I have been gathering wealth for over nine thousand years... i still am... With just the interest alone I could bail out the entire world and still have enough money to live on for centuries!"

"Eric who is she" Asked Elle pointing to Karin.

Eric stated "Lilith meet my eldest Sire Karin Slaughter" Karin did some quick mental gymnastics thinking "Lilith of _Mesopotamia... she is a myth... even in the Vampire Bible!"_

Lilith looked at Karin and said, "The Vampire Bible is a bigger work of fiction then the one they wrote about Christ"

"That Vile of Blood the Authority keeps proclaiming as mine... it's my daughter's blood not mine Karin!" Lilith Said. "Long story... but she looked enough like me to masquerade as me"

Cathrine Northman walked into the front door saying, "I'm home... Aunt Elle is here"

Karin Listened _to _Cathrine as she walked in asking Eric, "She is your daughter right?"

Beaming with pride Eric said, "Yes Karin she is..."

"Then why does she have a heartbeat" Karin asked confused.

"Karin" Eric Said "Cathrine was born not made... she is a Dhampiresa"

Desmond Cataliades stepped forward saying, "Cathrine Northman... Lilith of _Mesopotamia left instructions with me to give you this if you reached the age of 25"_ Cathrine read the document carefully then looked at the woman she knew only as Lilith asking, "This is mine..." Lilith stated give me your copy of the bequeathment, using one of her razor sharp teeth she pricked her finger then took Desmond Cataliades's quill writing her full name in blood. Then instructing Cathrine to do the same saying, "That way another devil can't challenge it" Watching the events Karin asked "why not use any old source of blood" "My blood has very special properties" Lilith said chiddingly "No other vampire has those exact properties... even my sires" "Care to elaborate" Karin asked By this point it was 10:00 in the morning and it was full sun, looking at her Sire Sookie, Lilith asked, "Any particular potted plant you want to get rid of?" Sookie just gave Lilith a knowing smirk Sookie said, "Begonia... by the lounger" Walking to the back door Lilith stated, "You no fun making me give up my biggest secret first thing" Karin for her part ran after Lilith stating "The Sun... it will burn you" Letting loose with a silent chuckle Lilith walked out the door into the sunlight grabbed the plant any walked back in with not even a scorch mark to show for it. Karin just looked at her slack-jawed asking, H-How" Lilith put the plant one the table looked right at Karin and said, "Watch" Biting her wrist Lilith held it over the plant as two drops laded on the dirt and withing second the plant was a shriveled up dead heap. Telling Karin, "Not even Sookies blood can kill that fast" Karin just looked at her slack-jawed and pointing out back asking, "H-How" once more. "I am a fist generation vampire... I walked along the streets of Sumer 9000 years ago" Lilith told her "The first generation could walk in daylight"


	2. Liliths Legacy

Moments later Cathrine was scratching the back of her head and glancing at the floor, she hated being the center of attention. Keeping her gaze fixed on a Not of wood on the floor Cathrine told Lilith "I-I can't acept this... it's to much"

Taking Cathrine's chin in hand Lilith liftede it until they were both eye to eye and told her "Cathrine... that is just one of my accounts and it's a fraction of my total wealth..."

That got Cathrine's attention as she asked, "How many accounts do you have...?"

"Let's see" Lilith exclamed "I've had no fewer then 100 names each with as much or more then this one"

Slack-jawed Cathrine stared at her stating,"You could settle the world debt with just the intrest..."

"HMM... I never thought about it but your right I could" Lilith told her "However... they would still spend themselves into debt again"

Later that night after moonrize Grumbling Lilth said, "Sookie... get ready for company, it appears as though Roman Zimojic is coming back and he's bring the entire body of the Vampire Authority"

The one thought in Sookies mind was _what do they want?_

"They want your daughter Sookie... they think she in me reborn"

Roman Zimojic called out "Cathrine Northman... show yourself"

"Stay in here" Lilith told them "Sookie use that phone number... you know the one"

Stepping out onto the front porch Lilith stated, "If you think I am letting you take Cathrine... think again"

Roman Zimojic said, "She is Lilith reborn"

Shaking her head Elle AKA Lilith stated, "Roman... I told you the one you hailed as Lilith was my daughter Iltani not me"

"According to your sacrid texts what does Lilith's vampire form look like?" Elle asked

"They say it resembles a cross between a human and a bat..." Roman stated.

Sighing Lilth said "I had hoped to keep a low profile on this trip" She said as she begain her transfomation. Her eyes became luminescent white orbs. Her skin tone starts to undergo a change turning from whitish pink to the color of ash and bat like wings sprouted from her back.

"You mean she looks something like this?" Lilith said grinning

At seeing the form, every member of the Vampire Authority dropped to there knee's and started praying.

From the porch, Cathrine said, "This is new"

Exsasporated Lilth said, "Get up... I hate people who prostrate themselves... it show lack of charater"

"Get up... all of you" Lilith said for the cecond time.

One of the other members started to voice an objection saying, "But this is what you always-"

Clearing her throat Lilith said "No... I never did... That was my daughter Iltani"

Cutting off the next comment Lilth stated, "Sentanced her to death... for truning children"

One of the soldiers that Roman brought with him decided to take matters into his own hands not that Lilith didn't notice telling them, "Before you fire that... get Romans leave"

In the bink of an eye Lilith was accross the yard holding the nameless soldier by the throat, telling them, "The last person who tried that was reduced to a cinder... care to join them!"

Throwing the soldier to the side Lilith took on the pose and bearing of her old self Lilith Queen of Mesopotamia stating "Roman you force me to do your job for you"

The soldier who tried to teach Lilith mannors tried a second time not that it did any good. In a commanding tone Lilith stated, "ENOUGH" as loudly as she could reducing the soldier to ash telling Roman "I did warn him"

All the members of the Authority froze in there tracks as Lilith said, "Good now that I have your attention... the Northmans, Cathrine included are not your concern Roman"

Locking eyes with Roman Zimojic, Lilith told him "My ahouraty superceeds yours... Sookie do you have that phone number"

Sookie walked over to Lilith handing her the bussness card, Lilith held up the card before Roman saying only "Call it"

Roman stated, "To whom am I speaking... in reguards to Cathrine Northman"

Followed "Yes mam

And "No Mam"

"But she killed one of my men"

Their was a pause on the other end as Roman swollowed nevously looking at Lilith then folded up the phone and tucked it in his pocket.

"What did Elise tell you?" Lilith purred.

Roman looked at Lilith stating, "That the Northmens are none of our concern!"

"And" Lilith said.

"It was not a request"

"And" Lilith said.

"That I got off easy with the loss of only one man!" Roman stated.

"I am not here as a member of the elder councel Mr. Zimojic I am here to visit my sire!" Lilith told him

"Next time I will not show or use the restraint I have showen today" Before turning back to the house Lilith stated "Roman stop using _The Vampire Bible as the foundation of your faith... The woman you write about it's not me... never was"_

_Walking back to the house Lilith said "Don't use me to justify your actions... think for yourself!" _

_Back in the house, Sookie was answering the phone "Amanda... Hi... you're going to be in _Bon Temps... I don't know that I have the space I have family staying!


	3. Amanda Broadway

The next morning Amanda Broadway & Bob, much to Amelia's displeasure she sees Eric and two other women. With the slighest hint of arogence and dissapontment Amanda stated, "I thought we got rid of you when I severed the bond. Looking at Amanda from the kitchen table was an Ash blond woman, a raven-haired woman and Eric.

The Raven-haired-woman spoke to Amanda telling her, "So you're the one who tried to sever the blood bond... and failed"

"It most certinly did not fail" said Amanda defyently.

"You most certainly did fail... you should have known better then substitute a love spell for a sealing spell" Said the Raven-haired-woman.

"I see by your crimson color that I am right you were making up as you went... Vampire magic is very spacific get it wrong... bad things happen..." The Raven-haired-woman explained.

Taking a sip of blood as if it was a fine wine The Raven-haired-woman looked at Amanda with a stern gaze telling her, "I'll tell you the same thing I told Mr. & Mrs Northman 25 years ago, Amanda Broadway, I've knowen many a sorceries in my day..." Leaning forward she stated, "None of them would meddle in afairs of the heart lest they risk the wrath of Aphrodite"

"Who are you to question me?" Amanda said, as she turned crimson she could feel her anger strat building as she spat "What do you know of magic?"

This time The Raven-haired-woman looked at Amanda with razed eyebrow and anger in her eyes asking her, "You don't recognize me..." Crossing her arms over her chest she muttered, "You invoke my name enough in your rituals" The Raven-haired-woman leveled her gaze on Amanda saying

The Raven-haired-woman said "The oldest vampire your likly to meet... I am Lilith of Mesopotamia" in anchent Akkadian her native tounge.

It took Amanda a moment to recognize the language and the dilect at first as she said, "That language has been dead for-"

Lilith cut her off as she chimed in with "9000 years... Miss Broadway..." Closing her eyes Lilith said, "You can come out now Sookie..."

Sookie walked out and Amanda was astonished at her apperence srtamering as she spoke "S-Sookie Y-You haven't aged... Are you still drinking..."

"No Amanda... i don't drink vampire blood any more" Sookie told her.

Pointing to Eric, Amanda asked angerly, "Did he turn you"

"No" Sookie told her with a smile.

"Then who" Amanda demanded.

"I did..." Leveling her gaze on Amanda, Lilith told her, "You have no right to make demands of anyone witch..., as to why that's up to Sookie to tell you!"

Right at that moment Cathrine Northman came out of her room giving Eric a hug saying "Morning dad"

_Morning Dad_ Thought Amanda who asked, "Don't you mean master"

Karin looked at Cathrine giving her a wink stating, "She thinks your father made you..."

Cathrine said, "He did make me... the old fashoned way

Blankfaced Amanda looked at the younger verson of Sookie doumbfounded

Karin and everyone in the room broke out in a fit of laughter. Cathrine stated, "Eric got mom pergnant nine months later I was born"

"Y-You're a H-Halfing" Amanda stated.

"Gach... I hate that name," Cathrine stated, "I'm a Dhampiresa..., I was born"

Cathrine looked at Sookie as she took a bite of her eggs asking, "What is she talking about!"

The fact that Cathrine was eating food threw Amanda's sense of reality into a tailspin as she stood there blankfaced once more as she watched Cathrine clean the plate before giving lilith a kiss on the cheek saying "Thanks for the scrambled eggs"

Lilith told Cathrine "Was making them for myself it was no trouble"

"B-But vampires can't eat solid foods" Amanda stated.

"Oh really" delared Lilith holding out her hand to catch the apple Cathrine tossed her, lilith not only took a bite but finished the apple smirking at Amanda saying "You were telling us how... lifting the glass of blood to her lips she took a few swigs washing down the apple before finishing her statement "vampires can't eat solid foods"

"Amanda" Lilith said, "If I didn't undo your spell it would have killed both Sookie and Cathrine..."

Looking at Cathrine, Amanda thought _Cathrine's blood in combination with spells... the result would be amazing"_

Smiling at Amanda, Lilith said, "You even think about using her blood..." Inclining her head twords Cathrine she told Amanda "It won't matter that you're an old freind of my sire I will kill you... They won't find the body..." Lilith said spitefully.

Amanda looked at Sookie and the expression on her face said "You going to defend me..."

"Like she said" Sookie comented "Even think about I won't save you"

"But the magical properties of her blood" Amanda commented. Lilith was up in a flash and her eyes became cold pulsating luminescent white orbs as she looked into Amanda eyes. Lilth was halfway through her transfomation as she stated "LEAVE CHATHINE ALONE"

Amanda looked at Sookie stammering "S-Sookie... H-Help"

Sookie dropped what she was doing and went over where the both stood saying, "Amanda" Sookie comented "She warned you... hell I warned you, but you had to go and piss off one of the oldest knowen living vampires"

From the front hall came a womans voice "LILITH... CALM YOURSELF"

"Elise" Called Sookie welcome.

"Sookie" Elise asked, "Why is she mid transfomation"

"Elise..." Pointing to the person with the dear in the headlights look on her face she said, "This is Amanda Broadway... she the one who tried to seal the blood bond"

"That still doesent explane why Lilith is ready to kill her" Said Elise.

Sighing Sookie said, "She is overly intersted in the magical properies of my daughters blood"

Rasing her brow Elise said, "Ah... that would do it"

"Alric" Said Elise calling over her shoulder "Could you walk Lilith Outside?"

A man with light brown hair walked over and took the ash gray skinned Lilith outside. Turning her attention back to Amanda Broadway, Elise read the question on her face stating, "At the moment I am the woman holding your life in her hands, Miss Broadway"

Amanda stated "But..."

"Amanda..." Said Elise "You are fortunate that I showed up when I did, I am one of you people capable of defeating Lilith in open combat..."

Amanda gazed at Elise asking, "You're like her... like Lilith"

"No... No one is like Lilith, Amanda" Elise commented. "As far as the blood, I suggest you drop it... you have no idea how mush strength its taking her to not rip out your throat"


	4. Eric's sister

15 minutes later, Lilith walked in the back door having transformed back to the human form of Elle. The only reminder that she was actually a vampire with fangs protruding from upper jaw, and the low growl coming from her throat as she said, "Amanda Broadway… that is the only warning you going to get!"

Taking her seat once more Elle told Amanda, "Next time Sookie will not be able to save you!" Lifting a glass of blood to her lips Elle stated in a silvery tone, "Like you Sophie Anne tried to harm Cathrine… They never did find the body."

With her mouth gaping, Amanda looked at Sookie for any kind of rescue, her eyes pleading.

Sookie looked at Amanda stating, "Like I told you Amanda don't expect me to rescue you!" Drinking a glass of blood, Sookie told Amanda, "I wasn't even a few weeks pregnant and Queen Sophie Anne wanted to kill me… unfortunately for her she didn't know who my protector was until it was too late."

Looking at her old friend Amanda, Sookie told her, "I really don't have any space inn… besides I didn't think you would want to be in houseful of vampires!"

Eric Northman hadn't seen his sister Nora Gainesborough since the night they both went to visit the vampire authority where Lilith formally denounced the religion founded in her name. That was two years ago.

* * *

Later That Evening

It was nearing sunset as Nora Gainesborough lightly touched down in the back yard, as her feet touch the ground Nora's light brown hair wrapped around her neck and face before moving to its original position draping down the back of her neck. Eric Northman was out in the backyard in a blur to greet his sister.

Looking at Eric, Nora stated, "Alright I'm here Eric… now who or what is so important!"

From the back porch, a brunette woman told Nora, "I asked Eric to summon you…"

"You were locked up in the cell the authority when she visited denouncing the religion founded in her name!" Eric told Nora.

Razing her eyebrow to a high arch Nora asked Eric quizzically, "Who is she… Eric!"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat Eric told Nora."My wife's maker of course Nora"

Smiling at his sister Nora, Eric told, "I have someone I want you to meet… In a sense you already have met her."

The five foot, three-inch brunette woman weighing approximately 110 pounds walks off back porch and out to the yard stopping beside Eric Northman. The woman turned to Nora telling her, "Your brother tells me unlike the rest of the authority you sincerely believed in Lilith… Is this true Nora?"

Nora looked at her brother confused, not sure what to make of this new-comer stating in a tremulous tone, "Yes suppose it is…"

Eric's thinks back 25 years to the day he arrived at the sanctuary chuckling telling Nora, "I wasn't looking for Lilith Nora… but I found her Nora…" Sipping his blood Eric said, "You have been looking for you your entire life and have yet to meet her!"

Nora looked at her brother even more confused than she was asking skeptically, "Eric what is that supposed to mean!"

The brunette woman Nora knows only as Sookie's sire walked down off the porch and replied to Eric's comment, "It may be more precise to say Lilith found you Eric."

That comment got Nora's attention

Gesturing with his hand to the brunette woman Nora has been speaking to for the last 15 minutes Eric told Nora, "Meet Lilith of Mesopotamia."

"Nora this make takes explaining!" Eric told his sister

"To say the least Eric!" Nora replied.

Eric handed his sister the second glass of blood laced with whiskey. Nora took a sip of blood laced with whiskey stating, "Good whiskey!"

"Where to begin" Eric mused, as he looked at Nora Eric began his tale telling her "It all began 25 years ago when Sookie busted into Fantasia carrying a bag of three used pregnancy tests all of them positive!" That statement got Nora's attention; even Nora knew vampires can't have children. She looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow

Sookie came walking out to the yard to contribute her part of the tale telling Nora, "Your brother of course thought I cheated on him… but I didn't!"

Nora thought for the first time _"vampires can't have children… Can they?"_

Lilith told Nora, "A biological child between the vampires and a mortal is possible…"

Grinning at the long forgotten memory Eric told his sister Nora, "It wasn't until one night Sookie went out hunting that I began putting the pieces together Nora!"

Then another person who could have been Sookie's sister came out telling Nora, "Nine months later I was born"

Nora looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow stating, "Surely you don't expect me to believe this is your biological child Eric!"

Lilith looked at Nora asking her, "What do you ears tell you Nora!"

Nora listens very carefully to Catherine's heartbeat stating, "Her heartbeat is fast other than that she seems normal… However she feels like a vampire"

Lilith told Nora, "Catherine is half human and half vampire!"

Nora looked at Eric asking him, "Is Sookie your sire?"

Looking at his sister Nora, Eric smiled as he stated, "Sookie is sired to Lilith, Nora"

Taking in the new information Nora asked, "Why is it we can no longer give birth?"

Lilith looked at Nora telling her, "Having read your vampire Bible I will say this much, it did get one thing right I was made by the hand of God… Though not to be Adam's wife, I was meant his wife of Gilgamesh…"

Looking from Nora to Sookie Lilith explained, "I was resting in my tomb near Mesopotamia when Sookie woke me from my eight millennia slumber… or rather I should say Catherine did!"

* * *

30 minutes later being alive for nine millennia does have some advantages Lilith was quite practiced at hiding her emotions and facial expressions_ "Warlow… You've come in last!"_ Lilith thought to her self.

Without any further explanation Lilith told them. "Everyone go in the house… Do not invite anyone inside until I return… And I mean anyone"

Looking at her maker Sookie asked, "Elle… Lilith what is going on?"

Turning to face her sire Lilith told Sookie, "Another one of my progeny have come home to roost… I believe his name is in the Bible you hold so dear Nora, you know him as Warlow."

Taking two steps Lilith turned telling the group, "I know him as Ariistuun… My one advantage is he thinks I'm dead!"


	5. The prodigal son returns

Moments later Lilith raced down the drive in a blur of blue, white, and brown the vacuum created by her sudden absence dragged Sookie**'s** hair and clothes after Lilith, Sookiemoved the stray hairs back behind her ear looking at Nora's stunned expression stating, "You get used to it!"

Lilith headed to a nearby bayou the same area where she had trained Cathrine years earlier.

"Being a long time Ariistuun!" Lilith stated as she leaned against the aged tree.

Warlow was stunned to hear his true name spoken had been nine millennia since the use that name. Turning his head towards the direction where he heard the voice Warlow scowled as saw whom it was that called his name asking, "What are you doing here Lilith?"

Warlow stated, "I don't use that name anymore… That person is dead!"

Lilith still leaned against the ancient cypress tree telling Warlow, "This is my home now!"

Giving Warlow a sideways glance Lilith moved towards him and stated, "I know why you come Warlow… You came to fulfill the contract you made with John Stackhouse." Crossing her arms over her chest Lilith was disappointed in her sire as she stated, "I've studied the document in question… as your maker I can void your contract… and I have."

Warlow flew into a rage rage as he stated stated, "You had no right to interfere… As far as I'm concerned you're dead!"

Grinning at her sire Lilith stated, "That's exactly what I wanted you and the rest of the world to think Ariistuun…" Taking a few steps forward Lilith told him, narrowing her gaze on her sire Lilith stated, "Vampire law is no different than human law in that respect… A contract signed under duress holds no validity!"

"I made you so that when I retreated from the world my daughter would have someone to care for… You abandon her, why shouldn't I kill you where you stand?" Lilith told him.

Warlow's rage came to a head as he tried to incinerate Lilith with his mind. Lilith smirked at him telling Warlow, "You can't be serious… who do you think taught you how to do that in the first place! Croessing her arms over her chest Lilith stated, "I may have taught you everything you know Warlow… but I didn't teach you everything I know, and do you honestly think I don't have a defense for that..."

Moving at the speed that Warlow could barely detect, Lilith was by his side in the blink of an eye with one of her razor-sharp fingernails to his throat telling Warlow, "I have more weapons than even my daughter knew of.… The Stackhouse family is off-limits!"

Warlow was rage was boiling over; he was used to getting his own way, he was used to being the strongest most powerful vampire in the world. Now he had to concede that title to Lilith stating, "what if I don't want to… what if I decide to after the Stackhouse family anyway?"

Warlow knew Lilith well enough to know when not to push her, Lilith's eyes started glowing red a sure sign that not only was Lilith angry but gearing up for a fight telling Warlow in a half growl, "Go after the Stackhouse family and I kill you… I killed my only daughter what makes you think I wouldn't kill my first sire!"

"Sookie Stackhouse is my sire, her daughter Catherine has drunken of my blood… This is the only warning you get Warlow leave now." Lilith finished her transformation and flew off back to the Stackhouse Manor.

Lilith in full vampire mode landed in the backyard Nora told "Sookie and her daughter to get behind her." Catherine looked at her aunt Nora and asked, "Why that's just Lilith!"

Angrily Lilith growled, "I told everyone stay inside… don't let anyone in Cathrine, Warlow like me can change form… can become any one of you!" Looking at Catherine disappointed Lilith told her, "Warlow can shift so easily he makes your friend Sam look like a novice!"

With a wink and a nod, Cathrine told the creature, "Lilith let's show at Nora something she's never seen before..."

Eric told her sister with a chuckle, "I'll bet the vampire Bible never covered this…"

As Lilith's transformation begins as groans of pain fill the air as the bones under her skin start shifting around back to the normal positions. Her bat like wings were slowly absorbed into her back and spine, as her skin tone starts returning to the normal pinkish/pale creamy white skin tone.

Having fully returned to her human form of Elle, Lilith told Nora, "Now you have seen my form… Not many have witnessed this and lived Nora"

Lilith ran the kitchen took a knife and a bowl holding her forearm over the bowl itself Lilith cut forarm gathering her blood in the bowl itself Lilith started writing something in ancient Sanskrit around the doorframe of the front door. In a blur of motion, Lilith Spirited to the back door where she once again wrote ancient Sanskrit symbols in her own blood along the doorframe.

"It will stop my sire permanently but it will slow down!" Lilith stated. "It's an old Babylonian incantation… It should keep you safe tonight"

Elle reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone, quickly scrolling through her contacts until she found a number she was looking for a local operator on the black market deals only in human blood.

Lilith stated, "Алексей мне нужна кровь человека и много достаточно, чтобы поставить магические палатах защиты вокруг дома!"

"Alexey I need human blood and plenty enough to put magical protection wards around the House!"

Both Eric and Nora spoke fluent Russian each of them giving the other a knowing glance as they realize what Lilith was going to do.

"АЛЕКСЕЙ мне это нужно до захода солнца ... Да?" Lilith stated, "Alexei I need it before the sun sets ... Yes?"

The next thing that Lilith did was to call the vampire donors hotline asking for 150 too 200 donors respectively offering triple the going rate to get them their within the hour! All of vampires present looked at Lilith asking her, "You're going to drink from all of them"

Catherine was a befuddled asking Lilith, "why did you order all the blood… and all the donors?"

Looking at Catherine Lilith stated, "I haven't done blood magic in 8 ½ millennia… I need to build my strength, to produce enough dark light for the magical wards I'm going to place around your house!"

Looking at everyone gathered around the kitchen table Lilith announced, "Those symbols I painted around your doors must never be taken down… They are last resort… only the people in the house at the time of the placement may come and go as they please everyone else, must be invited in... Looking at the group Lilith said that includes "Fae...vampire, and human alike, Catherine!"

Lilith had forgotten how talented Catherine actually was with her telepathy, in a rare unguarded moment Catherine was able to read Lilith's mind. A look of unadulterated horror came over Catherine's face as she turned her mother sire and said, "You're going to kill Warlow… your own sire!"

Lilith looked at Catherine and realized how far she had progressed telling her, "I'm the only one who can… When I made him 8 ½ millennia ago it was for my daughter, you see Catherine the way in the millennium vampire survives for every thousand years of life we sleep for 100 I knew my times close so I turned Ariistuun and he took the name Warlow!"

Taking a sip from glass of blood Lilith continued the tale of Warlow telling them, "100 years after the ground Warlow abandonment my daughter breaking her heart… That I cannot forgive, for that reason alone deserves death."

Locking eyes with Catherine, Lilith told her, "Because Warlow abandonment Iltani she lost her humanity… because of Warlow, Iltani became an assassin, a killer for hire!"

Sookie looked at her maker asking her, "What does that mean… And why do you tell us now?"

"Iltani came here to kill you Catherine… She knew about the contract that Warlow made with your ancestor John Stackhouse, Iltani also that if she wanted to claim Warlow as her own Catherine Northman had to die… She decided to take the contract itself Catherine, she knew the best way to draw you out was to commit an unforgivable offense creating vampire children!"

Eric spoke up saying allowed, "she didn't expect you to become involved… Did she?"

Closing her eyes in remembrance of the long forgotten memory Lilith stated, "No she didn't expect me to to become involved… She thought I would cover for her, just like I did 9000 years ago!"

"It's getting close to sunset and my delivery should be here soon!" Lilith told them, "Eric, Nora will you assist me in encircling's house!"


	6. Pam's new life

Having finished encircling the house with blood Elle starts reciting her incantation bolstering the wards on the house left by the Fae. Fifteen minutes later, no sooner did Elle finish ritual then Pam De Beaufort stumbled up the drive holding her hand over a gaping wound on her neck, Eric was about to run to her when Elle called out "Eric… no that's no ordinary vampire bite… its Warlow's!"

Eric looked at Elle asking, "What difference does that make?"

"Eric" Elle said, "You don't have immunity to it… I do!"

Pam collapsed just outside the circle.

Elle's movements were a blur as she speed to Pam's side, Elle's thinks _"It's feint but her heart still beats… however Warlow's venom will kill her if I don't act soon" _Lifting Pam in her arms she carried her over the blood wards, reading the question on Eric's face Elle told him "She is alive… though not for much longer."

"Eric" Said Elle ripping into her wrist Elle told him "In order to save her you must forfeit your claim as maker"

Pam lay their coughing up her own blood on the verge of death and in a barely audible voice muttering "Eric…N-no!"

"_Pam if it saves your life… I will" _"Pam De Beaufort… from this point onward and ever after I renounce all claims to as my sire"

Pam's heart stopped Eric look at Elle and said angrily, "I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD SAVE HER… SHE HAS SUFFERED THE TRUE DEATH!"

"Young vampire's… Always so dramatic, your concept of the true death and mine are not quite the same."

Scoffing at Eric's comments and his bravado Elle told him "You young ones know so very little about the process of making a vampire"

Nonchalantly Elle told Eric "There is an art to it"

Moments later _"Sookie bring me a large knife"_ Elle thought as she ripped open Pam's clothes momentarily pulling Pam of the ground. Sookie came running outside with a large carving knife in hand giving it to Elle.

Eric watched her asked Elle "What are you doing?" As he rounded on her stating, "SHE'S ALREADY SUFFERED TRUE DEATH… WHAT MORE CAN YOU DO TO HER."

"Watch Eric" Elle commanded as she cut open Pam from the sternum to the navel then proceeded to cut her own hand and let the blood start to flow. Eric nostrils flared he dropped his fangs at the scent of Elle blood. Reaching into Pam's body with her bleeding hand Elle gently massaged her heart forcing it to beat.

"Now we wait" Said Elle as she lifted Pam's body off the cold ground and carried her into the house and up to her room.

"Don't you need to go to ground" Sookie asked.

"Sookie I would need to go to ground in my native soil and that is in Iraq" Elle said as she shook her head at how the lore had been twisted stating, "At the moment this is my home"

Several hours later Pam woke coming out of Lilith's bedroom feeling the confused she walked into the kitchen stating "Eric… I-I can't feel your presents anymore"

"That's because you no longer my sire Pam…to save your life had I renounced my claim" Eric stated.

"I thought that was a bad dream" Pam replied

In her head Pam heard Lilith's voice telling her, _"You are my sire… Pam."_

Walking into kitchen Lilith told Pam "Warlow sent you as a message to me Pam!" Looking at Pam Lilith told her "I used my venom to kill Warlow's"

Sensing the question forming in Pam's mind Elle told her "Though Warlow is my sire… our venom is slightly different… because his is derived from mine… mine is the stronger"

Chuckling Eric and said, "Like cured like!"

"Yes" Elle said "And now Warlow will pay the price for his arrogance!"

Cathrine Northman walked into the kitchen asking, "What does that mean?"

"It means young one… I told Warlow the Northman's were under my protection that includes Pam De Beaufort!"

Taking Pam by the hand Elle led her out into the noon day sun, only to have Pam pull back in resistance. "Now that you are sired to me Pam De Beaufort… you will find you can do many things you could not before!"

Through their newly formed sire bond Elle said, _"Trust me Pam"_

Taking a tentative step off the back porch and into the sun Pam had expected to feel a burning sensation as her flesh started to blacken, but nothing happened. Aside from having to shade her eyes from the sun Pam was fine.

Pam looked at Elle and said, "I don't understand!"

"All of my sires can walk in the sun Pam… I suspect if Sookie tried she could as well" Elle explained.

"Eric" Without taking her eyes off Pam Elle said "I know you drank that vial I left you… I knew the moment you drank it"

Eric muttered, "I was curious… So yes I drink it…"


	7. SoulMates

It was about noon and Warlow finally showed up at the old Stackhouse farmhouse, running up the drive in a blur he suddenly hit something solid there was nothing in front of him as he was thrown backwards. Getting to his feet Warlow tried once again to make his way farmhouse into once again be thrown backwards

Coming out of the farmhouse Lilith stood in the middle of the drive and looked at her sire and said, "It's old magic Warlow… Blood magic, I used my own blood in combination with human blood laced with darklight!" Looking at her sire Lilith stated, "As I told you, I may have taught you everything you… But I didn't teach you everything I know, I can conjure spells most witches couldn't even dream of."

Catherine Northman wondered out to the front from the back of the house asking, "What's all the noise?" Without taking her eyes off Warlow Lilith said, "Catherine… Meet Warlow my oldest living sire."

Warlow started to examine Catherine, thinking to himself,_ she's a vampire… She's a Fae… And human…"_

Lilith looked at Warlow and said, "you are correct, she's a vampire is Fae… Listen Warlow what do you hear?"

Closing his eyes Warlow listened with every ounce of strength he could muster and stated, "She has a heartbeat… She is like me a halfling!"

Shaking her head at him Lilith said, "Like you Warlow, and not like you." Taking Catherine by the hand Lilith led her right up boundaries of the magical wards asking Warlow, "Do you see a bite mark… Any mark of origin?"

"You disappoint me Warlow!"

Warlow took a moment and examined her neck as well as every visible inch of skin and then realized what her sire was telling him as Warlow stated, "She was born?"

"Yes Warlow Catherine Northman was born a vampire not made… That's why you sought her out Sookie isn't it, because she can give birth to Dhampiresa!" Lilith stated.

"The first blood she fed on was mine!" Lilith told Warlow.

Reading Warlow's next thought Lilith replied, "Catherine is the child vampire and a magical human… She is an immortal though she will never grow any older; this also means you can never have any children."

As Lilith stood there as something very unusual began to happen Warlow's hands began to glow out of the corner of her eye Lilith noticed that Catherine's hands glowing what's more they were pulsing with lite as she looked back at her sire she noticed Warlow's hands pulsing as well in fact both Warlow and Catherine's Fae light were in sync with one another Lilith thought to herself,_ soul mates… Catherine and Warlow are soul mates… Sookie will not like this one bit._

Lilith looked at Warlow telling him, "Leave for the moment… I have much to discuss with my other sire!"

Catherine and Lilith ran in a blur to the main house along the way Lilith summoned Sookie. Sookie herself looked at Lilith wanted to know what was going on Lilith for her part looked at Sookie telling her, "Not until everyone is here…" Lilith sent out a telepathic message to Eric, _Eric come to the main house… NOW._

Arriving back at the old Stackhouse farm 15 minutes later Eric did not look happy being summoned. Lilith at Eric and Sookie telling them, "A situation has come up!"

Eric looked at Lilith half taunting her stating, "Do tell!"

"ERIC" Lilith said in a very stern voice, "You're not going to like this… It appears your daughter and my eldest sire Warlow share a connection, if what I witnessed is true they were quite literally made for one another."

"Warlow was trying to breach the wards I placed on the house!" Rubbing the bridge of her nose in an effort to rub the stress away Lilith stated, "First Warlow started radiating energy from his hands, soon thereafter so did Catherine… They were calling to one another."

Eric's face went blank suddenly his things started to grow, Sookie new Eric's moons well enough to know he wasn't just upset Eric was pissed off, looking at Eric worry lines started to form across the length of her forehead and the heads of her brows started to slowly rise as Sookie said, "Eric calm down let's find out what this means!"

"It means Sookie, Warlow and your daughter Catherine have joined souls… They are very literally soul mates." Lilith explained.

Sookie acted as Lilith predicted, was not happy. Looking at her maker Lilith, her body tensed and worry lines creased her for head as a furrow formed at the bridge of her nose, Sookie's eyebrows rose to a high arch as parenthesis lines form around her mouth as it opens wide bearing teeth Sookie asked Lilith with audible fear in her voice, "Is this the same Warlow that made a contract with my family in the 1700s?"

There was stillness in the air as the wait for Lilith's response finally came, "Yes, yes he is… He sought you out because you could give birth to a child of a vampire." Lilith explained, "Unfortunately because you've been turned that's no longer the case…" Taking a breath and Lilith stated, "If what I just witnessed is any indication so can your daughter but only with Warlow."

Stunned Sookie reached under the table and grabbed Eric's hand looking at Lilith wide-eyed asking her in stuttered speech, "C-Catherine could have a child!"

With her lips pursed and just a hint of worry lines creasing her forehead focused her to squint ever so slightly as Sookie looked at Lilith asking her in a slightly raised yet flat pointed tone of voice, "Is Warlow the threat to my child?"

Her eyebrows divided her face in half face as they drew a straight line across her brow with an ever so slight furrow at the bridge of her nose Lilith's eyes were focused on the problem at hand. Lilith gave Sookie a sideways glance and stated in a calm almost cold voice, "If Warlow becomes a threat I will kill him myself Sookie!"

Lilith's mind started to wander back to the first time she met Warlow, telling Sookie, "I made Warlow before I knew what the Fae actually were… Once I discovered he could walk day light I contacted Elise and she told me about them." Looking at the Northman's Lilith stated, "By that time he had already fed and there was no going back… I taught him what he needed to know and told him stay out of history's way if the humans knew that vampire could walk in daylight they would kill us all!"

Catherine came walking into the kitchen their heads of her eyebrows rose to point so high on her forehead there were causing her physical pain as her pupils begin to slowly widen and just a hint of blood tear formed in the corner of her eye. Her lips parted as they formed an inverted smile and her face turned just the slightest hue of crimson as she forced a smile announcing three of them, "He's calling to… I can hear him in my mind!"

Catherine's hands suddenly flew to her stomach cradling her abdomen as she felt her knees coughing up a mouthful of blood, everyone in the room knew what was happening Warlow can't get past the protective wards on the house so she was trying to get Catherine, outside the wards themselves.

Worry lines started to form on her for head and the heads of her brows rose to a point as just the slightest hint of a furrow start to form at the bridge of her nose _He'll kill her_ Lilith thought.

Through the sire bond that Lilith shared with Warlow she informed him, _you're killing her, Warlow… Stop summoning Catherine_

Lilith stated, "Keeping them apart just may kill Catherine… It's because of my experience with Warlow I knew how to help Catherine in the first place!"

With a blank stare Lilith looking at Sookie telling her. "When and only when you have made your choice Sookie only then I will summon him and not before"

Lilith moved to the blur out the front door to the porch and a loud and commanding tone of voice said, "Warlow stop… As your maker I commend you to stop!"

"Come to the barrier of the wards and wait." Lilith commanded.


	8. The marriage contract Part One

It was noon when Warlow arrived at the area just outside the boundaries of the Lilith's wards and took a seat midday quickly became evening and evening quickly became night as Lilith appeared before Warlow at midnight stating, "Hungry… having blood cravings."

Lilith stepped outside the wards and held out her forearm to Warlow telling him in a flat commanding tone of voice, "Drink!"

Warlow knew full well what biting into Lilith's arm would mean, it would mean accepting subjugation as her sire once more but he also her blood would sustain him and he wouldn't have to feed on a human for a very long time. As much as he wanted to resist her command he knew he couldn't.

Taking Lilith's forearm in both hands, Warlow quickly bit down and could feel her blood flowing down the back of his throat. Lilith looked Warlow stating, "Now that you are hunger is satiated… And you're not starving I will call Catherine."

Moments later Catherine quickly ran down the drive to the boundaries of the barrier, itself she stood inside the barrier as Lilith asked looking at both Lilith and Warlow outside the barrier itself, trepidation crept into her heart as she took a tentative step forward. From a safe distance both Eric and Sookie watched the scene play out.

Lilith looked at Catherine telling her softly, "It's okay Catherine… He can't hurt you he's taking my blood and reestablished the sire bond!"

Catherine took another tentative step forward through the protective wards to the outside standing beside Lilith. Looking at Warlow Lilith commented in a sotto and commanding tone, "you're contract doesn't apply to this… Your contract states the first fay born female child in Stackhouse line not the first Dhampiresa!"

Warlow looked at his maker Lilith stating, "A mere technicality!"

It was very subtle but Lilith could hear the venom in the statement and she was not pleased. Her eyes started glowing deep maroon as she looked at Warlow and stated in a cold toneless and tight tone of voice, "You will negotiate with the Northman's and like it…" Lilith fangs started to grow out fueled by her rage she spat in a dead & flat tone of voice, "Or I will kill you where you stand Warlow …"

Catherine had never heard Lilith sound so cold, so calculating and ruthless she was in the verge of fleeing back to the safety of the house when Lilith regained her composure telling Catherine, "I had hoped to never be this person again Catherine … reading Catherine's face Lilith stated, " I hoped to never be the queen of Mesopotamia, however the situation calls for it."

Lilith turned back to Warlow and told him, "I've asked of the Council of Elders to aid the negotiations."

Elise and Alric stepped out from the tree line making their presence known as Lilith gave Warlow sideways glance telling him, "You may be able to take on one of us but not all three."

Through the sire bond Elle told Warlow,_ behave and I will make this match for you Warlow… Catherine Northman means more to me than you know._

Elle told Warlow, "Step forward through the wards…"

Warlow stepped through the wards unharmed stating in a penetrating and commanding tone Lilith stated, "I can discontinue my protection at any time and you will suffer pain like you have never known."

Sensing his trepidation through the re-forged sire bond Lilith stated in a matter of fact tone of voice, "I don't make threats… You of all people should know that Warlow!"

Stopping Lilith turned to face her to the sire in an abrupt tone of voice she said, "Hurt Catherine, I will follow through with my promise and kill you."

With that they headed to the main house.


End file.
